In an existing audio (for example, music) coding algorithm, at a same bit rate, some audio coding algorithms are limited to a particular coding bandwidth, and are mainly used to code an audio frame having a relatively low bandwidth, and some audio coding algorithms are not limited to a coding bandwidth, and are mainly used to code an audio frame having a relatively high bandwidth. Certainly, both of the two categories of audio coding algorithms have advantages and disadvantages.
However, in the prior art, during audio frame coding, a fixed coding algorithm is directly used to code an audio frame. In this way, the used audio coding algorithm can hardly ensure fine coding quality or coding efficiency.